Bubbles Make Bath Time More Fun
by Ink Enchantress
Summary: Harry sneaks into the Prefect's Bath and meets the last person he expects.


**Okay, this is my first fic, so any helpful advice is much appreciated. ****This is for my friend Lily, who likes this pairing...a lot. **

**This takes place shortly after the second task in GOF.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I'd have Fred Weasley in my closet.**

**

* * *

****Bubbles Make Bath Time More Fun**

Harry held his breath as Filch trudged past him, muttering to himself about students tracking mud into the corridors and how he was the one who had to clean it up. "Sniveling little -_mumble mumble- _hang them by their thumbs-_mumble mumble_- whipping's the only thing they'll understand."

He listened as Filch's footsteps faded and glanced around the suit of armor he was currently hiding behind. Harry, deciding it was safe, slipped into hallway, hanging tight to the wall. _'Stupid Ron just had to take the Marauder's Map. Especially tonight of all nights. I'll kill him.'_

Even with the Invisibility Cloak, it was almost impossible to be sneaky since it was so dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face and could easily bump into something or someone. Harry was afraid that if he lit his wand, he would be spotted easily, so he had stored it up his sleeve, just in case.

'_All Moaning Myrtle's fault, really. She just had to drop into the Boy's Bath. That would be okay I suppose, except for the fact she refuses to leave. It's impossible to bathe with her over there eyeballing you, no doubt hoping you'll drown.'_

He slunk up the stairs, so caught up in his inner ramblings he almost forgot to avoid the sinking step. _'So now, I have to half-kill myself sneaking around the school, just to get a bath.'_

Harry stood in front of the Prefect's Bath, trying to remember the password Cedric Diggory had told him what seemed like ages ago. He'd gotten so nervous upon finding he had to somehow make it through a huge maze just packed with monsters that Hagrid said wouldn't hurt a fly, meaning monsters that would quite happily rip him limb from limb, that he'd forgotten the password, along with other things, (his middle name, how to eat, the fact that Voldemort was evil, etc.)

'_What was that password, something scented...ocean breeze, tropical berry...oh, wait._'

"Pine fresh," Harry hissed so softly he was surprised it worked, but the door creaked open and he swiftly went inside, bolting the door behind him. He ripped off the Invisibility Cloak and his pajamas, leaving them in a messy ball by the door along with his Gryffindor slippers. He grabbed a couple of towels and walked out to the bath to find that the taps were already running. He squinted and tried to locate a person behind the looming mass of bubbles, forgetting he wasn't allowed to be there and the fact that he was completely naked.

"What are you doing here, Potter," a familiar voice sneered at him. Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy calmly slipping out of his emerald green bathrobe. He gaped at Malfoy, not realizing he was staring until Draco oh-so-kindly brought him back to reality.

"You just dropped your dignity Potter, and it's getting on my shoes."

Harry blushed as he jerked back.

"I don't know what you're talking about.:

Draco merely smirked and raised an eyebrow as he slid off his slippers and calmly walked towards the bath, leaving some towels in a pile near the edge. Harry watched until he couldn't see Draco anymore through the barrier of bubbles.

"Did you just come here in the hopes to catch a glimpse of me, or did you come here to, I don't know, bathe?" Draco's voice echoed loudly off the walls.

Almost robotically, Harry got into the bath and waded in, until, if someone were to look in, all that could be seen would be a faint outline in the bubbles, so faint it could easily pass as a shadow.

Harry couldn't see anything except bubbles. All types of bubbles, big ones, small ones, ones that were shaped like rabbits and produced more and more of themselves. Bubbles.

Harry couldn't help smirking at the thought that Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, liked bubbles this much. But then he thought about Malfoy's naked form somewhere in this burst of bubbles, toned and smooth. He swallowed a bit. _'What are you thinking, it's_ _Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake.'_

"What are you smirking about Potter?" Draco's voice whispered roughly in his ear sending chills up and down his spine.

Suddenly, Harry felt arms smoothly wrap themselves around his waist, and felt Draco breathing into his ear. He gasped at the sensation of bare skin against bare skin. _'Maybe bubbles aren't so bad after all.'_

If someone were to look in, they would have seen two figures slowly fade into the bubbles and a satisfied Myrtle watching from one of the taps.


End file.
